Radio communication electronics are increasingly found in devices used everyday. As communication electronics are added to more and more devices new features and technical challenges arise. Communications are supported between an ever increasing array of devices having a rich set of communications features. The movement to wireless devices will continue for some time.
One of the problems associated with the proliferation of communication electronics involves the space and power consumption of the electronics. Additionally, robust designs are needed to ensure reliable communications and low failure rates.
Thus, there is a need in the art for radio communication electronics that require smaller space and power consumption. The electronics should include robust circuits that provide reliable communications with elegant designs providing low cost construction and manufacturing overhead.